Dance Baby Dance!
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Bakura gets dragged to a nightclub by Ryou and is highly bored. He spots Anzu and decides to get her a drink just for fun. after he gets dragged onto the dancefloor with her, he begins to enjoy her company more once she starts to dance.


Koki: Hey look it's a newbie! Lol sorry I was just really happy I found my little list that a friend (DIS) gave me and now I was able to write something new.

-

* * *

-

Bakura sighed lightly as he glanced around, a bored look on his face. He couldn't remember how or why Ryou talked him into coming here. He'd rather be back at home in his room; throwing his knives at a picture of Atemu he had hanging on the wall for target practice. He already had a few drinks to help him loosen himself up but it didn't seem to be working. He was jolted from his reverie when he spotted Anzu in the large crowd and a small smirk crept to his face. He had found his entertainment for the evening. He learned through Ryou that she had never tasted a single drop of alcohol. Well, he had was going to change all that. Standing from the large booth he was seated at, he walked over to the bar.

At the same time, Anzu decided to take a break and pulled Ryou back to the booth. The quiet, shy boy surprised her when he asked her to dance and proved to be quite good. Though it made he wonder how he managed to take classes without having to worry about Bakura. Her train of thought was abruptly cut short when a tall glass of a clears, pinkish liquid with a straw and umbrella was set in front of her. She frowned lightly in confusion, wondering where it came from. 'What is this?' She thought.

"It's not going to jump out of its glass and attack you Mazaki." Came a deep, rich voice from behind her.

She jumped in surprise because of who it was and how close he was.

"What is it?" She questioned, still looking at it strangely.

"It's just a drink. Believe me, it won't kill you. I'm past that. I've found pleasure in other things." He told her as he sat on her left.

Cautiously she leaned forward, catching the straw in her lips and took a sip. To her surprise it actually tasted good. As she leaned forward, her shirt rose, baring more of her lower back. Bakura caught this in the corner of his eye, seeing a thin string peeking out just below her hip, and couldn't help but look. He felt a stir in his loins as he traced the curve of her lower back from the edge of her skirt to the bottom of her shirt with his eyes. He suddenly had the urge to run his hand up the back of her shirt but he contained himself. He snapped out of his fantasy when he felt Ryou prod him in the ribs.

"Bakura is that what I think it is?" He asked as he watched Anzu take several more sips.

"Relax my little hikari she'll be fine." Bakura told him.

Ryou gave him a skeptical look which he promptly ignored.

After several minutes and almost half the drink, Anzu began to feel a little strange. She didn't feel sick or anything, just different…a little looser. It was strange and new but she kinda liked it. She'd never tasted anything like it and she really liked it. Now she felt refreshed and reenergized, and she wanted to go back out on the floor. Then Kevin Lyttle's 'Turn Me On', one of her favorite American songs, came blasting through the speakers and it strengthened that urge. She finished the remainder of her drink and stood up, stretching her body. She started to go out onto the floor but then got an idea and turned back to the table.

Bakura heard his name called out in a sing song way and turned to find the source of it while a way to kill it. He stopped however when he came face to face with Anzu, who had a look on her face he had never seen before.

"What woman?" He asked.

"Come dance with me." She said.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Please?" She begged.

"N-"

"Oh c'mon Bakura live a little." Ryou cut in as he gave him a slight shove.

Anzu had grabbed his hand and pulled at the same time so now he was out of the booth and had no choice but to follow her. Either that or cause a scene and he didn't want that, especially with her. He'd been in arguments with her before and she could be quite the little spitfire. But Anzu had never been drunk before so he didn't know how she'd act.

_Oh yeah is a big dancehall song ya know  
__Mazard alongside Kevin Lyttle  
__You know how it is  
__You know how we go  
__You know!_

_For the longest while jamming in the party  
__And you winding on me  
__Pushing everything right back on top of me  
__But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
__You better change your mind  
__You're going home…  
__You're going home with me tonight_

Anzu was surprised at how well he was doing.

"Where'd you learn to dance so well?" She asked, whispering in his ear so she didn't have to yell.

"Well Ryou didn't want to leave me in the house alone when we first got our own bodies in fear I'd do something so he dragged he along to his classes so he could keep an eye on me." He whispered back.

Anzu gave a short laugh. "That sounds like Ryou." She replied as she turned, raising her arms above her head.

_Let me held you  
__Girl caress my body  
__You got me going crazy  
__Turn me on…turn me on  
__Let me jam you  
__Girl wind all around me  
__You got me going crazy  
__Turn me on…turn me on  
__  
The girl ya nah go get away tonight  
__(Ooh yeah yeah ooh yeah yeah)  
__If she think mad man nah go fight  
__(Ooh yeah yeah yeah)  
__Me done feed her with popcorn and Sprite  
__(Ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
__Now she wanna come fly away like kite  
__(Yeah yeah…)_

He placed his hands on her hips, watching they moved gracefully back and forth. He slid his hands up her sides, raising her shirt a bit as he pulled her against him and moved with her.

_One hand on the ground  
__Bumper cocked sky high  
__Winding hard on me  
__Got my python hollerin for mercy  
__Yeah hey ai  
__Then I whisper in her ear  
__So wind harded  
__And then she said to me  
__Boy push that thing  
__Push it harded back on me_

_Let me hold you  
__Girl caress my body  
__You got me going crazy  
__Turn me on…turn me on  
__Let me jam you  
__Girl wind all around me  
__You got me going crazy  
__Turn me on…turn me on_

She couldn't believe she was doing this with **HIM** but at the same time she didn't care. She was having and that's all that mattered. She spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him closer. She felt his arms wrap loosely around her hips.

_Girl just hug me, hug me  
__Kiss me, squeeze me  
__Hug me, hug me  
__Kiss me, squeeze me  
__Girl just hug me, hug me  
__Kiss me, squeeze me  
__Hug me, hug me  
__Kiss me, squeeze me_

_The girl ya nah go get away tonight  
__(Ooh yeah yeah ooh yeah yeah)  
__If she think mad man nah go fight  
__(Ooh yeah yeah yeah)  
__Me done feed her with popcorn and Sprite  
__(Ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
__Now she wanna come fly away like kite  
__(Yeah yeah…)_

_For the longest while jamming in the party  
__And you winding on me  
__Pushing everything right back on top of me  
__But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
__You better change your mind  
__You're going home…  
__You're going home with me tonight_

Bakura was having a bit more fun than he thought he would. Anzu was proving to be more entertaining than he anticipated and he didn't want it to end. His eyed widened bit a in surprise as he felt her hands slide up his shirt and rest on his lower back, holding him in comfortable, not too tight grip.

_Let me hold you  
__Girl caress my body  
__You got me going crazy  
__Turn me on…turn me on  
__Let me jam you  
__Girl wind all around me  
__You got me going crazy  
__Turn me on…turn me on_

_Girl just hug me, hug me  
__Kiss me, squeeze me  
__Hug me, hug me  
__Kiss me, squeeze me  
__Girl just hug me, hug me  
__Kiss me, squeeze me  
__Hug me, hug me  
__Kiss me, squeeze me_

The song faded away and Anzu pulled away from him, flustered and breatheless. He smirked slightly, feeling a little hot himself but not just from the dancing. She took his hand in hers and pulled him back to the table, wanting some more of that wonderful drink.

"Bakura can you get me another one?" She asked, waving the glass at him. He merely smirked and walked away.

"Anzu don't you think you've had enough?" Ryou asked.

"Oh nonsense Ryou, everything's fine." She said, waving him off.

"Is Anzu all right?" Joey asked.

"Sort of." Ryou answered.

Joey looked more closely at her and then it hit him.

"Ah damn who did it? Who achieved the impossible!" He exclaimed with glee.

Ryou looked at him in surprise. He didn't expect Joey to be happy about this. Then Joey saw Bakura set a drink in front of his peppy friend.

"I never thought he'd do that." He muttered then exclaimed. "Damn Bakura you did the one thing I couldn't do!"

Bakura just smirked at him while thinking, 'There's a lot I've done that you couldn't.'

By the time Anzu was finished with her drink, everybody was ready to leave. Anzu stumbled into Bakura as she stood and he caught her, holding her up right.

"I'll take her, you go ahead." He told Ryou as he took the car keys from him.

He set her up in the car and drove off. When he got to her house, she was sound asleep so he had to carry he inside. When he got in he noticed nobody else was home so he went upstairs and deposited her on her bed. When he began to take off her shoes, she sat up. Her lunging at him was the last thing he fully remembered.

-The Next Morning-

Anzu sat up, griping her head which was pounding hard. Grimacing she dared to open her eyes, straining them against the harsh sunlight. She ran her hand down her bare chest-

'Wait…why am I naked? I don't remember getting home.' She thought ina alarm.

She looked beside her and everything came to a crashing halt upon seeing Bakura beside her. She sat in shock for a moment.

Bakura woke to a sharp kick in his shin, yelping as he sat up, glaring angrily at its deliverer. "Woman what the hell is the matter with you!"

"Why are you in my bed and why are we naked?" She asked shrilly.

"I see the after effects of alcohol do make you lose brain cells." He smirked.

He didn't realize before it was too late the effect of his comment. Her jaw dropped open in shock.

"You got me drunk and you took advantage of me?" She exclaimed.

"Actually, as I recall, you jumped on me. I came up here to put you to bed then leave. When I pulled off your shoes, you sat up and jumped on me." He explained.

"And you didn't stop me?" She asked.

"I was quite tired and had a few drinks myself so I wasn't thinking clearly. Besides, as I remember it, you weren't exactly complaining last night." He said, relishing in how red her face turned.

She pulled away his pillow and smacked him with it. "That's not funny." She mumbled.

He sat up fully and, leaning over, caught her earlobe in his teeth and ran his tongue along the back, making her gasp and shudder.

"Stop." She said as she pushed away but he didn't let her get far.

He pulled her back, kissing her deeply. She stopped resisting and practically melted against him. He laid her back on her bed and continued his exploration.

-

* * *

-

Ok that's. I'll leave it there so I won't continue it. I need a one shot. Ugh…took me about two hours to write this damn thing. Well I hope you liked it…if you don't well no loss here. Hopefully I can get another one out soon. I kinda already know how I want it to go but gotta go work on that later. –looks at clock- ugh…it's like 2:15 am…I'm so tired….. –falls asleep on desk- zzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz


End file.
